Ancient Evil
Ancient Evil is the sixth Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, and the thirtieth map overall. Chronologically, it is the fourth map in the Chaos story. The map was released on March 26th, 2019 on PlayStation 4, and was released on April 2nd, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. The map takes place in Delphi, Greece, and serves as the finale to the Chaos storyline in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It features the return of the "Chaos" crew featured in Voyage of Despair and IX. Overview Ancient Evil is set in the underground city of Delphi, Greece; the Delphi aboveground is a red herring, a decoy according to Shaw in order to hide the real city's presence from its enemies. A Sentinel Artifact has already been activated within the city, and the trial contained within it has been going on for thousands of years, leaving the ancient city frozen in time and littered with the undead. The map is divided into two major parts; the first part is set within the city of Delphi itself, featuring many temples and monuments dedicated to Greek legends. The map's Sentinel Artifact is located in the Amphitheater, and will allow access to the lower parts of the city after it is activated. The player can also ride Pegasus, a mystical horse that will initially transport players to the other half of the map. However, in order to ride Pegasus, the player must first locate the Golden Bridle, which can be found somewhere within the city. When all of the players board Pegasus at the Spartan Monument area of the map, Pegasus will fly the players to the "Dark Side" part of the map. There, the players will be trapped in this area until the Pack-a-Punch Machine at the Center of the World area is unlocked, which can be achieved by unlocking the two eagle cages with a Special Weapon and later defending the Center of the World area while the eagles reveal the Pack-a-Punch Machine. This Dark Side area features four key areas; the River of Sorrows, where players enter the area from with Pegasus, the Cliff Ruins, where the Pegasus Strike can be crafted, the Python Pass, an area located inside a massive dead snake, and the Center of the World, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. Once Pack-a-Punch is unlocked, a few portals will spawn at certain areas, allowing for fast travel between the two halves of the map. The map features two new enemies; the Gegenees and Spartoi. Returning from Voyage of Despair and IX, the Blightfathers appear as well. Features Weapons Quests and Easter-Eggs Story Quest The main story Easter Egg for Ancient Evil is Greek Tragedy which the group lead by Scarlett Rhodes unveils a secret hidden to the world for years, a hidden city under Delphi where a Sentinel Trial has remained active for centuries. Cutscenes Intro Cutscene Outro Cutscene Scrolls Oracle Tales Gallery AncientEvil Artwork BO4.jpg|Poster. Delphi Intro AncientEvil Zombies BO4.jpg|The city of Delphi in Ancient Evil intro. Ancient Evil Skeleton Warriors Bo4.png Ancient Evil Scarlett and Gang Bo4.png Ancient Evil Zombie Horde Bo4.png Ancient Evil Shaw Diego Bruno Bo4.png Ancient Evil Skeleton Spartan Bo4.png Ancient Evil Crew Firing Bo4.png Ancient Evil high shot Bo4.png Ancient Evil Amphitheater BO4.png|The Amphitheater. Zeus Sentinel Artifact Amphitheater BO4.png|The Zeus Sentinel Artifact prior to its activation. Scarlett Possessed Ancient Evil BO4.png Ancient Evil Ending BO4.png|Diego in shock, hiding himself and Scarlett from Medusa. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 Zombies — Ancient Evil Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – “Ancient Evil” Intro Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Maps